


Kita's Too Pretty For Suna To Handle

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: “Komori-San is right, that is a very cute photo of me.” Kita said, silver eyes glinting with amusement as he passed the phone back to Rintaro. Rintaro’s cheeks were already pink again, eyes trained on the quirk of lips before Kita was walking away towards Osamu and his plate of onigiri.“Komori…” Rintaro said, swinging his arm out to smack him in the face. “I think I have a crush on Kita.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Kita's Too Pretty For Suna To Handle

Rintaro couldn’t say when he fell in love with Kita Shinsuke. Though if asked he would probably say the first day that Kita turned and stared the twins down into obedient pups rather than the screaming mess they usually were. He himself had almost had his pants scared off when he heard the now familiar voice growl ‘what do you two think you’re doing?’ with the most stern look Rintaro had ever seen.

Rintaro had remained convinced of his senpai’s scary nature for years. Well, actually only five years. Through highschool and two years after. Until he joined the East Raijin and Kita came by to congratulate him.

“Komori, I think I’m getting sick.” Rintaro said, elbowing the libero until he got his attention. Kormori looked a little too amused for Rintaro’s safety but he tossed the thought aside, Komori was sweet.

“And why’s that?”

“My stomach feels all weird and I think I have a fever…” Rintaro mumbled, glancing over at Kita. The farmer was currently chatting with his captain, comfortably snuggled up into his hoodie against the chilly air. His cheeks were just barely red at the cold wind whipping past and it was incredibly cute.

Cute.

Kita.

Rintaro’s minor confusion was quickly shoved aside as Komori had to turn away to hide his snorting. Komori didn’t even react to Rintaro’s raised eyebrow, leaning against Washio who seemed a little tired as he looked down at Rintaro.

“What?”

“Sunarin, have you ever heard of lovesickness?” Komori chirped, barely holding back his laughter. Rintaro blinked at him, then glanced at Kita. Was Kita lovesick?

“Yes?”

“Oh good… Just checking…” Another laugh broke free and Komori pressed his face into Washio’s shoulder to try and keep himself from getting too loud. Washio gave Rintaro a sympathetic look.

“I hope you’re better than Akaashi. I can’t go through that again.” Washio sighed softly, reaching up to pat Komori’s head as his laughter started to draw the attention of their captain and Kita.

“Who’s Akaashi?” Rintaro asked, only to get a shake of Washio’s head as he pulled Komori away while the libero continued his laughter. “I don’t… I don’t know what just happened.”

“It seems like you said something funny… What was it?” Kita asked from Rintaro’s elbow and suddenly Rintaro’s stomach flipped again at the gentle raised eyebrow. Silver eyes were trained on his and he could feel his face start to heat once again. He seriously needed to get this checked out.

“Uh… I asked who Akaashi was.” Rintaro said softly, looking away from the stare to watch Washio attempt to unattach Komori from his arm. It wasn’t going well but he was definitely trying.

“Ah… I believe Akaashi-san is Washio-san’s old setter. Or so Bokuto-san said when I met with him after Atsumu got onto the Black Jackals.” Kita hummed, and Rintaro couldn’t quite figure out why his stomach was flopping unhappily. “He was quite enthusiastic when he found out that I would also be visiting your team and would be meeting Washio.”

“Yeah, he’s an enthusiastic guy… Are we still going out to eat, Kita-san?” Rintaro said, trying to shove the conversation away from wherever it was going. The more he thought about Atsumu getting to hang off Kita for hours on end, the more his stomach seemed to curl. It was probably just the idea of Atsumu, it did tend to make him ill if he thought about that particular twin, maybe that’s why he thought he was getting sick. He had ended the video call with the twins right before training.

“Are you going to keep thinking mean thoughts about your ex-teammates?” Kita said slyly, lips quirking up when Rintaro ducked his head down, cheeks bright red at being called out.

“I don’t know how you do that. That’s creepy.” Rintaro blurted and stared at Kita, expecting to be on the end of his patented captain stare.

Instead Kita hummed, shrugging and turning away with the smile still teasing his lips as he glanced over his shoulder.

“Lunch? I have a place in mind.”

Maybe Kita wasn’t as scary as Rintaro always thought he was.

“Oh hey did I show you guys this picture of-” Rintaro started, already flopping onto Atsumu’s couch.

“Is it Kita-san?” Komori hummed, kicking at Sakusa as the spiker moved past to smack Atsumu for taking Hinata’s beer.

“... Yes, why?” Rintaro pulled the phone back to his chest, wondering if he already showed them it. Komori just gave him a sweet smile, one Rintaro had since learned was anything but innocent.

“Oh no reason, just wondering how soon I should be prepared for the wedding. I’m going to be the best man, clearly.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to annoy?” Rintaro grumbled, rolling his eyes when Komori laughed and flopped against him to tug his phone up and look at the photo.

“That’s what I’m doing, kiss?” Komori cooed, laughing again when Rintaro shoved his face into the couch. “Okay, okay… Okay that is an adorable photo, how did you even get that?”

“I’m good at what I do.” Rintaro smirked, tilting the phone away from Komori when the libero tried to swipe to the next photos.

“Wait is that an  _ entire album _ of Kita-san?  _ Suna Rintaro, did you get engaged without telling me? _ ”

“What?! Why is that your first reaction? Komori stop- stop! No! You don’t need to know my blackmail, that is for my use only.” Rintaro would have howled if he didn’t have a reputation to maintain, kicking at Komori as his phone was grabbed and wrenched away.

“Oh my gods these are all so cute, I didn’t even know Kita-san could be so cute! This is just like when I saw Washio smile for the first time I’m swooning.” Komori teased, falling backwards onto the couch dramatically. Rintaro dove over him, trying to grab for the phone despite the strong legs now wrapped around his waist.

“You literally have a boyfriend, stop staring at pictures of Kita-... Hello Kita-san.” Rintaro felt the flush immediately as a hand slipped into his view and tugged his phone back from Komori.

Kita raised an eyebrow down at the squabbling players, and Rintaro wondered if Osamu poisoned him because his stomach was flopping around again. Kita’s eyes slipped down to the device, taking in whatever photo Komori had swiped too.

“Komori-San is right, that is a very cute photo of me.” Kita said, silver eyes glinting with amusement as he passed the phone back to Rintaro. Rintaro’s cheeks were already pink again, eyes trained on the quirk of lips before Kita was walking away towards Osamu and his plate of onigiri.

“Komori…” Rintaro said, swinging his arm out to smack him in the face. “I think I have a crush on Kita.”

“.... I’m going to be nice and say you chose well…” Komori said slowly, before he was bent over with a wheeze. “Oh my god are you serious? Just now realizing? Oh this is great. Best day of my life.”

“What are you talking about? Why are you laughing?” Suna leaned away from him, half expecting to find out Komori’s giggling nature was contagious.

“Suna, Suna, Suna, you have been  _ pining _ for almost a year now and you realized it thirty seconds ago.” Komori snorted, swiping at him as Suna jolted back out of grabbing range. “Remember when we were laughing at Sakusa for not realizing he had a crush on Hinata? You’re Sakusa.”

“... I’m Sakusa…” Rinataro said softly in horror. He was a pining oblivious idiot. He glanced over at the kitchen where Kita was laughing quietly at some joke Atsumu gave.

His stomach flipped again as he realized what he was feeling was jealousy. This was  _ not _ going to be a fun few weeks while he got over it. It was totally unfair that Kita was cute even when he laughed. Kita always scrunched up his eyes until they were shut, mouth wide in a grin and his laugh was almost as cute.

Rintaro groaned. He was an idiot.

“Hey, don’t be too upset. We got Sakusa to confess to Hinata, we can get you to confess to Kita.” Komori chirped, trying to wave over Washio who simply turned and used Bokuto to shield himself from view. “Hang on, I don’t think Washio can see me.”

Rintaro knew Komori knew damn well Washio was trying to avoid him but the fact that Komori refused to be denied made him feel a little better. He kicked Komori’s knee gently, before flopping back into the couch, eyes half closed as they followed Kita’s movements.

“We’re not getting me to confess to Kita. I’ll get over it eventually. It’s  _ Kita _ , pretty sure he’s not romantically interested in anyone.”

Komori gave him a look but just shook his head, mumbling something about idiots.

  
  


“Sunarin, quick, I need a mean joke to tell Aran.” Atsumu’s voice shouted in his ear and Rintaro screamed as he flung himself up off of the beach towel.

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Atsumu. Just show him a picture of your face!” Rintaro yelled back, trying to get the ringing out of his ears. He opened his eyes to see the rest of his old team standing around the towel he’d been sleeping on.

“Told ya that would work.” Atsumu smirked over at his brother who grumbled over a wad of bills that passed between them.

“I can’t believe you let them do that to me.” Rintaro growled, glaring over at Oomimi and Akagi who both whistled and turned away. “Where’s Aran and Kita?”

“Hey, you’re the one who wouldn’t wake up.” Osamu hummed, reminding Rintaro that maybe falling asleep around his team wasn’t the best idea. “They went to go and grab lunch- Where are you going?”

“Away from you idiots.” Suna swatted at Atsumu’s hand trying to wave a bill in his face, then he thought better of it and accepted it. If he suffered, he might as well get paid for it.

“So going to make goo-goo faces at Kita-san you mean? Poor Sunarin, so in love. I’m gonna cry.” Atsumu said, wiping away a fake tear. Rintaro glowered at him, cheeks red.

It had taken approximately ten seconds for every single member of his team to realize how bad his crush on Kita had become. Kita had gently held his shoulder to keep from slipping when Akagi and Osamu ran past onto the sand and Rintaro had walked head first into a wall. When Kita tried to check him over, Rintaro had actually  _ whined _ as he turned bright red and squeaked out that he was fine.

Still. He wasn’t going to take Atsumu of all people harassing him. Just because the setter had matured a  _ little _ didn’t mean he wasn’t Rintaro’s shitty best friend, which meant Rintaro had  _ every _ right to harass him back.

“Hinata.” Rintaro said, lips curving in a slight smirk at the barest pink that grew on Atsumu’s cheeks. “Sakusa, Komori, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, not even mentioning the entirety of your highschool crush on Kageyama.”

“Nice try,” Atsumu said with only the slightest squeak, “but I’ve already moved on and each of them knew I had a crush on them. You have nothing on me, but I’ll be sure to go to your funeral if Kita ever kisses you.”

“Aran.” Was all Rintaro said, trying desperately,  _ desperately _ not to think of the feeling of Kita’s lips on his. Or even on his cheek.

Almost immediately Atsumu was turning on his heel, face the deepest red it had ever been and was shoving his brother and Akagi down the beach back to the main umbrella. He didn’t even try for a comeback, ignoring his brother’s curious questions.

Oomimi just blinked after them, letting Ginjima scurry after them to help the other two interrogate Atsumu about his newest crush. Then he turned back to Rintaro.

“Shinsuke enjoys tofu burgers.” He said quietly, then he was walking away, leaving Rintaro abandoned at his towel and completely confused.

Rintaro hesitated before carefully folding up his towel, tucking it under his arm, and turned towards the small shops along the beach line. It didn’t take him long to spot Aran, towering over the rest of the crowd and trying to apologize every time he bumped into someone.

Rintaro could see the appeal. Atsumu hadn’t just pulled this crush out of his ass, but Aran was just… A touch too nice, Rintaro supposed. He was good looking, strong, but he was just too nice and Rintaro was far too chaotic to feel okay making Aran clean up his messes. Only the twins could ever manage to annoy Aran into using his backbone of steel off of court.

Kita on the other hand. Rintaro knew he was hiding some evil demon in his soul, though he wasn’t sure how often it was let out. It wasn’t just because Aran had shared his paranoid ramblings every time they hung out after a match, but Rintaro himself had seen that clever fox look in Kita’s eyes.

He’d seen it when Kita visited the EJP vs Black Jackals matches and would join Osamu to watch. The way he’d purposely switch one of Sakusa’s and Atsumu’s onigiri when Atsumu wasn’t looking and look innocently on as Atsumu whined at a mouthful of pickled plums while Sakusa chewed through his tuna quietly.

Rintaro had seen it when he visited Kita's farm ( a week of the most awkward blushing and more than a little staring at the ceiling thinking about holding Kita’s hand). Kita had forced Rintaro into boots and pulled him out onto the field, watching with clever eyes as Rintaro fell in the mud. He’d murmur about Rintaro’s flexibility clearly only being on the court and watch with amusement as Rintaro pinked and slipped again far too distracted by the curve of pale lips. Far, far too distracted by the way the hat cast a shadow over Kita’s face but his smile still seemed to light up his face.

“You’re staring at me.” Rintaro almost screamed as he realized Kita was standing in front of him. How long had he been zoned out?

“Oh gods…You two are so...” Aran sighed, rolling his eyes as the two of them seemed to be stuck staring at each other. He tugged the towel from Rintaro, wrapping it around his own arm and grabbed the food in Kita’s hands.

“Kita, why don’t you take Suna to go get something to eat?” Aran asked, only to walk away without giving them a chance to respond.

“You do not usually eat after waking up so we didn’t get you anything.” Kita explained after a moment, eyes narrowing slightly on Aran’s back before they were back on Rintaro’s.

“Ah… I uh… I am a little hungry actually, I ate before my run and haven’t eaten since.” Rintaro explained, almost bowing in apology before he remembered that Kita wasn’t his captain anymore. The half disappointed look was almost worse though.

“You should eat more often, you were playing on the beach for a while.” Kita said disapprovingly as he turned and started to lead the way back to the shops.

“Yes Captain.” Rintaro sighed sarcastically, moving to catch up with him and purposely avoiding the gray eyes staring him down.

It wasn’t fair that Kita got to just stand there and Rintaro’s heart was already beating loud enough that he was  _ sure _ he could hear it. Kita even looked mildly amused and Rintaro wasn’t sure if it was at Aran’s apparent suffering or at Rintaro’s refusal to look him in the eye.

“Why did you come looking for us?” Kita asked after they stepped into one of the lines and Rintaro scowled at the memory of Atsumu’s screech.

“Atsumu decided to wake me up and I didn’t want to keep looking at him.” Rintaro said easily, relaxing when Kita snorted softly. Part of him had to keep remembering that this wasn’t his strict captain anymore. Kita had relaxed a lot after high school, it was almost cute thinking about how scared Rintaro used to be of his disapproval.

“And you decided to come stare at me instead?”

“You’re a lot prettier than Atsumu.” Rintaro said without thinking, tossing a smirk at Kita like he had at Osamu a thousand times to tease Atsumu.

His heart stopped when he realized what he’d said and the soft affection lingering in Kita’s amused gaze. Rintaro wasn’t sure whether he wanted to run screaming, murder the twins for making him into the sarcastic bastard he was, or ask Kita if he could kiss him because he was unnaturally attractive and Rintaro had been wanting to hold his hand for atleast two years now.

Okay. So he knew it wasn’t technically the twins’ fault for his own personality, However, he had no other person to blame when faced between the curve of Kita’s growing smile and his own growing need to hide until his unobtainable crush disappeared.

He wasn’t Atsumu, he didn’t just fall in love with people he could never get with. So why the hell was he wondering if Kita wanted to get ice cream next week or how Kita’s first name would taste on his lips?

“Rintaro-kun?” Kita’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked down at the curious gaze.

“Uhhh.” He said intelligently, replaying the words in his head over and over again. Kita just called him Rintaro-kun, right? He wasn’t dreaming? The one time he wished Komori or Atsumu were here to help him out and they weren’t. So rude.

“It’s your turn to order.” Kita said lightly, a gentle hand on his elbow to try and get him to focus.

“Right uh, did you get something earlier?” Rintaro asked and Kita shook his head.

“I wasn’t particularly hungry then, but I could get something to eat. Not sure if I’d want to take it back to the sand, though.”

Something about the comment seemed pointed but Rintaro wasn’t quite able to pick it out, ears still ringing with the sound of his name and the feeling of Kita’s fingers on his skin. He vaguely remembered Oomimi telling him something. Something important.

“A tofu hamburger and a regular for me.” Rintaro said, only half paying attention when he paid with the money Atsumu had offered him earlier.

“I was intending to buy it,” Kita said, quirking his eyebrow up.

“I got money from Atsumu, it’s no problem.” Rintaro said, glancing around to try and not think about Kita pressing against him to take the food from the server. He could see what looked like Atsumu on Oomimi’s shoulders and Akagi trying to climb Aran. He was not going back over there to eat.

“Why don’t we sit up here to eat?”

Something seemed to spark in Kita’s eyes as he nodded, looking extremely pleased. Rintaro could only guess that Kita knew the rest of their ex-team was horsing around and didn’t want to eat sand either.

Rintaro let himself be guided to one of the outside tables, glancing over to confirm and scrunching up his nose when he saw Aran being taken down by both Osamu and Akagi. Poor guy just couldn’t catch a break.

“Do you think Atsumu’ll fall?” Kita hummed, following his gaze as they watched Oomimi start making his way to the ocean.

“Maybe… I think Oomimi-san will catch him though. If only to avoid the police report.” Rintaro chuckled, turning back to find Kita resting his chin on his palm and eyes on Rintaro himself.

Rintaro could feel the creeping redness on his neck as he looked down at their food instead. He wondered if it would be too forward to confess, afterall Kita had never spoken about wanting to be in a relationship before. He and Rintaro had only started getting closer as friends in the past year though, so it could have just never come up.

Or Kita was dating someone and Rintaro was going to make a fool out of himself. Actually, he took that back, Akagi would never be able to keep his mouth shut about something like that and Kita would feel guilty not telling his closest friends.

“How is Komori-san?” Kita finally asked, unwrapping his burger. “Last time you visited you were talking about his ex?”

Rintaro sighed, remember the last fight he’d gotten to record. It was one for the history books honestly, he and Sakusa still got together to laugh at it much to Komori’s chagrin though he did admit the fight was pretty funny to watch.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure he’s slept with everyone  _ except _ Aran on the national team, second of all he has a thing for vice captains. There was his attempted fling with Osamu, hitting on Akaashi, trying to get with Aran, actually getting with Iwaizumi, now he’s trying to get with some… Kai? I’ve never met him but apparently he’s from Nekoma High and was vice captain.  _ But _ , his last ex Kaito? Oh he was a mess.” Rintaro snorted, shaking his head at the memory. He immediately launched into the story of Komori’s boxer debacle. Kaito hadn’t been the happiest to find other men’s boxers in his boyfriend’s laundry but in Komori’s defense he and Washio had been doing their laundry together since they realized they lived in the same apartment complex and often had to trade their clothes back after practice. Komori had arrived at training only to find Kaito waiting with every pair of boxers Komori owned to throw at him despite Komori’s honest explanation.

“Poor guy. I mean, he was fine ten minutes after.” Rintaro said when Kita’s lips twisted in an almost worried way. “Honestly if a guy’s going to break up with you about boxers without even confronting you first, there’s probably not much to salvage. I think I still have a pair of Ginjima’s from that time the twins pranked everyone by switching our clothes. I keep finding them and going ‘I’ll give these back’ and then I never do. Also Atsumu keeps coming over to wash my clothes because he’s too lazy to fix his washer and I think he’s wearing my pants right now… I should change my locks.”

Kita didn’t respond for a moment, looking far too amused at Rintaro’s idea. Rintaro had been threatening to change the locks on Atsumu ever since they graduated. He wondered if Rintaro was going to live his entire life insisting on torturing the elder twin, well, Atsumu would have to learn to live with it. Kita wasn’t going to step in.

They continued talking, Rintaro nudging at Kita to get him to talk. It only took a few verbal nudges before Rintaro fell into his old habit of tapping his feet against Kita’s whenever he didn’t get the attention he thought he deserved. Kita looked as amused as he had back in high school, only now he was kicking back when Rintaro took too long to answer.

“Hey! Stupid head! Not you, Kita-san you’re lovely and we love you.” Atsumu’s voice made Rintaro scowl, leaning over the railing beside him to glare down at the blonde. “Hey! We’re setting up the net for a few rounds, Rin! I know you’re enjoyin’ your date, but you said you’d play if we put the net up and ‘Samu says he can still beat you at blocking.”

Rintaro had the worst friends.

“I’m coming! Go away.” He shouted back, rolling his eyes at the two thumbs up and grin he got in return. “Oh my gods Atsumu. I should get paid for dealing with you.”

Kita just laughed softly, already standing and offering a hand to Rintaro. Rintaro hadn’t even realized that the sun had started to drop and couldn’t help but stare at the warmth of the orange sun lighting up the easy grin on Kita’s face.

“Let’s go back, it’s getting late and they still need another couple of hours before they’ll finally calm down.” Kita said with another laugh. “Since you didn’t let me pay this time, I’ll pay for our next date and we won’t invite Atsumu.”

“Oh good, I don’t think I could survive that-  _ next _ ?” Rintaro wished his voice hadn’t cracked but between Kita’s smile, confirmation that  _ this was a date _ , and the hand holding his, there was nothing he could do to help it. “I haven’t even confessed yet.”

Kita just kept smiling as he tugged him to his feet.

“Then I’ll give you till the end of the night to come up with a good way or I’ll tell Atsumu you don’t know how.” Kita’s eyes glowed with cunning and chaos as he dragged Rintaro down the pier towards their friends. 

Rintaro knew he was a little demon, but he supposed he was too. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t help the slow grin sliding onto his lips and the happiness bubbling in his chest as he caught up and intertwined their fingers together. His cheeks were bright red, but he didn’t particularly care.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with me on Twitter @WatacchiShinji


End file.
